1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for pivoting a flap on an air duct, especially for use in a motor vehicle heating and ventilation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement as is described in the German Offenlegungsschrift (Laid-Open Specification) No. 30 01163, the opening of an air duct is controlled by flap parts movably joined by means of film hinges. The flap parts are actuated by a handle, which extends in the direction of the flap and projects from the opening of the air duct.
This known mechanism has the disadvantage that the flap parts are only intended to control the direction of the air stream and an additional conventional "butterfly" flap must be provided for closing the air duct. In addition, connections comprising a bolt passing through a slot are necessary for mounting both the actuating handle and the free ends of the flap parts, in order to ensure mobility. Connections of this type, however, have the disadvantage that they are inclined to rattle where tolerances are too great and to impede movement, during actuation, where tolerances are too narrow.